Perks
Perks are 'skill cards' enhancing your ability in certain areas. They show how much you've progressed, explaining your limitations and things of the sort. With perks, you can become a master in a spec. For the main spec you're allowed to go up to T5. For the secondary spec (if chosen) you're allowed up to go up to T4. For the tertiary spec (if chosen) you're allowed to go up to T3. About Perks Perks can be acquired in game via two processes. Constant/Interactive RP (rewarded by Admins) or Progress logging. Remember, interactive RP is encouraged over solo RP. That way you're having fun and others are too, and you're also having an impact on the great shinobi world. Interactive RP can help you receive your perks faster (shorter logging, technically), as well as get you perks. Though of course it isn't the only way to go, but seems the best way to. Cores Strength: Muscular! (T1): ~~This person is stronger than someone their age. They can pick up heavier objects and their punches and kicks are stronger; enabling them to pack a good punch. Above-average Muscular! (T2): ~~This person is quite muscular, and you can easily tell that they are quite strong if you looked at their arms or legs. They can pick up really heavy objects and even people over their height! Their punches and kicks are sure to cause a lot of pain. Objects of considerable size can be picked up with ease. Bodybuilder! (T3): ~~This person is obviously muscular to anyone that has seen their arms or legs. Their upper and lower body seem muscular in their entirety. Their punches and kicks should be feared, and can bruise someone’s body easily. Larger objects including lampposts and whatnot may be picked up with ease. Powerhouse! (T4): ~~This persons strength is off the charts; able to break bones with their attacks. They should -not- be taken lightly in a fight. Even the largest of enemies and objects can be picked up and wielded with ease. Brute! (T5): ~~This person is a monster, they can break bones with ease as well as kill someone with their bare hands in a short amount time. They are to be feared. Practically any object is able to be picked up by this person. Endurance: Durable! (T1): ~~This person is highly durable, able to directly take regular hits with ease. Resilient! (T2): ~~This person's resilience is great. They can easily take punches from stronger people, shrugging them off with relative ease. Sturdy! (T3): ~~This person is quite sturdy. Their bodies can easily tank assorted weaponry as well as most punches, physical strikes and projectile hits in non-critical regions! Boulder! (T4): ~~The body of this person is rock solid; able to withstand many projectile attacks with ease. Punches and physical strikes rarely affect this person, much like a boulder! Tank! (T5): ~~This person is like a tank, able to 'tank' pretty much every attack! Weapons do not affect this person, physical strikes tickle them. They are unmovable to most; nothing less than a full-blown tank! Speed: Sprinter! (T1): ~~This person is speedy; nimble on their feet. They can move faster than average a normal person can. (+1 OOC Tile) Athlete! (T2): ~~This person is very fast; nimble on their feet. They can much faster than a normal person can, dazzling their observers with their feisty footwork. (+2 OOC Tiles) Dart! (T3): ~~This person is extremely fast; nimble on their feet. They can move at what seems to be the speed of a dart, however if fighting one would definately have difficulty keeping up with this person. They are almost comparable to a cheetah, and they blur with each step! The user gets a large amount of tunnel vision at full speed. With this comes with difficulty evading attacks when running at full pace. (+3 OOC Tiles) Bullet! (T4): ~~This person is so fast, one could compare their speed to that of a bullet. They are so hard to follow you’d need a lot of focus to keep your eyes on them. The runner gets a large amount of tunnel vision at full speed. Due to this, they can barely evade attacks. Nevertheless, they leave streaks with each step, boasting their speed. (+4 OOC Tiles) Lightning! (T5): ~~ This person's speed is lightning fast; their running speed unmatched throughout the shinobi world. One would be lucky to see them when they are running! The runner gets a large amount of tunnel vision at full speed. Their movement is nothing but flashes to those with good eyesight - invisible to those without. (+5 OOC Tiles) Stamina Fit! (T1): ~~This person’s stamina reserves are above average, giving them more energy for running, fighting, and basically all trials ahead of them. Atheletic! (T2): ~~This person’s stamina reserves are great, giving them the ability to pull through tough challenges in training and bypass other tough obstacles. Marathon Runner! (T3): ~~This person’s stamina is amazing! They can run a full marathon, sweating only slightly. Also, they have incredible perseverance, allowing them to get through training and obstacle courses with ease. Free-Runner! (T4): ~~This person’s stamina is just crazy! It is nothing less than amazing! They can run a marathon and even go on! Never-Ending! (T5): This person’s stamina reserves are extraordinary; beating most at the amount of distance covered! They can go through most challenges with ease, not even breaking a sweat in a marathon, or any other trial! Reflex On-Edge! (T1): ~~This person has reflexes that are above average for a normal person. They can react a bit faster than a normal person may when dodging strikes and weaponry; lowering the chances of them getting hit. Though most trained can hit them with little to no trouble. Their reflexes are obviously not anything really impressive. NOTE: DON’T ‘LOLDODGE’ EVERYTHING WITH THIS PERK. THANK YOU. Impulsive! (T2): ~~This person’s reactions are on-point. They are able to easily dodge punches as well as most weaponry; unless targetted by a decently trained Weaponist / Tai user. Cat-like! (T3): ~~This person is quick on their feet, and therefore can be compared to a cat. They can easily dodge most punches and weaponry unless targetted by intermediate Tai / Weapon users. Undecided! (T4): ~~This person can perceive attacks and strikes which move at the speed of a bullet. In doing so, they can easily dodge almost all attacks, unless facing someone of the same level. Matrix! (T5): ~~'''This person’s reflexes have reached the peak of what they can achieve. Their reflexes are to be feared, able to contort their body and dodge pretty much anything. Chakra '''Plentiful! (T1): ~~This person's chakra reserves are quite large. It's almost as if they were older considering their capacity, and can easily perform a little more jutsu than on average. Nothing extreme. Expansive! (T2): ~~This person's chakra reserves are larger than normal, especially for their stature. They seem to be able to use a decent amount of jutsu before they are exhausted. Extraordinary! (T3): ~~This person's chakra reserves are incredible! They are able to effortlessly perform multiple A-rank jutsu as well as an S-rank. They are truly at the pinicale of chakra for a normal human being! Tailed beast! (T4): ~~This person's reserves are inhumane, able to effortlessly top anyone elses chakra levels that are not similar to theirs. Beings that posses such chakra are usually Tailed beast, Hoshigaki, and Jinchuuriki. Handseals Seal Starter! (T1): ~~This person can contort their hands and fingers at a fast speed, allowing them to weave seals at a faster rate than usual. Note: Ten hand seals per emote. Quick Seals! (T2): ~~This person can easily contort their fingers and hands at quicker speeds than the average person. Note: Fifteen hand seals per emote. Seal Weaver! (T3): ~~This person is used to performing hand seals to such a degree that their hands slightly blur whist they perform hand seals. Note: Twenty-five hand seals per emote. Seal Master! (T4): ~~This person is a master at hand seals, reaching the peak of contorting their hands. The speed of the handseals is so fast that they are no longer even visible to those without highly trained sight. Note: Fourty hand seals per emote. Sensing Sight 21/20! (T1): ~~This person has perfect eyesight, able to catch onto certain details one would not normally be able to see, as well as being able to see further than the average person. Enhanced Sight! (T2): ~~This person has trained their eyesight to such an extent that they can see much further and clearer than the average joe. They can pin point the most oblique details, and can easily differenciate things. Excellent Sight! (T3): ~~This person has eyesight that is far more advanced than the average person. With this level of eyesight, they can begin to see the tiny particles of toxins, as well as pin-point objects or people from far distances. Incredible Sight! (T4): ~~This person has eyesight that is close to that of an eagle. They can see small the particles of toxins easily as well as many other substances. They can practically see anything within the area as long as it's in their field of vision. Eagle-Eye! (T5): ~~This person has the eyesight of an eagle. They can see small particles of toxins as well as many other substances with ease. They can see anything within their field of vision. Including this, they can even see somewhat past the boundaries of their view. Every detail is perceived by this person. Even the slightest twitch is recognisable to this person. Smell Accurate Smell! (T1): ~~This person has a slightly sensitive nose. They can smell when smoke is in the area. They can also differentiate between different scents. Sensitive Smell! (T2): ~~This person has the ability to smell things at a sharper level than the average person. They can tell the differences between chemicals and even people who come close enough. Hypersensitive Smell! (T3): ~~This person has an extremely well trained nose. This allows them to notice the slightest changes in the air around them. They can smell further than the average person, and can tell the difference between scents of different people. Bloodhound! (T4): ~~This person has a nose that is so well trained that they are able to smell virtually anything that exists in the around them. They have the ability to remember scents, and even to sniff out where a person has gone. They can also recognise the different scents of people. Grizzly Bear! (T5): ~~This person has reached the peak of smelling. They are able to remember scents and scout out people from large distances. They're able to recognize the different scents of people and smell anything in their area. Hearing Precise Hearing! (T1): ~~This person is capable of hearing at a level above the average person, thus allowing them to hear things that one would normally miss. (+1 OOC Tile - Whisper Radius) Dead-on Hearing! (T2): ~~The hearing this person has is unnatural. They can accurately hear incoming projectiles from afar, as well as possibly being able to tell when and where they will strike unless countered by a weaponist of sufficient level whom may confuse this ability. (+2 OOC Tile - Whisper Radius) Incredible Hearing! (T3): ~~This person has hearing that can pick up the slightest movements in the air. They can easily hear projectiles and know their direction unless countered by a weaponist of sufficient level whom may confuse this ability. They can also accurately predict the size of a projectile. (+3 OOC Tile - Whisper Radius) Monstrous Hearing! (T4): ~~This person has hearing abilities that surpass that of the average person. Their ears are incredibly sensitive. This can be related to having eyes in the back of their head, and they can hear just about anything that goes on around them (and even beyond). (+4 OOC Tile - Whisper Radius) Abominable Hearing! (T5): ~~The accuracy and range of this person's hearing is something to be feared. It is on a completely new level compared to the average person, allowing them to hear anything and everything within an incredible area around themself. (+5 OOC Tile - Whisper Radius) Professions Weaponist Newbie Thrower (T1): ~~This person is a beginner with weaponry, such as kunais, shuriken, and senbon. They can throw these weapons relatively fast and can add small curve by altering the trajectory. Trained Thrower (T2): ~~This person is a trained weaponist. They are proficient in the use of the three main throwing weapons. The weapons they throw are very fast, able to move at high speeds. They can also add a moderate curve to their weapon when thrown by altering the trajectory. Expert Thrower (T3): ~~This person is able to use the three main throwing weapons with ease. They can throw the weapons at extremely fast rates and add a deadly curve to their throws. Their weapons can impale light armor and some rocks. Professional Thrower (T4): ~~This person is able to utilize their throwing weapons at a skill far greater than others normally can. They can throw their weapons at near blurring speeds! Their weapons can easily impale rocks, as well as tough metals. This person can draw their weapons much quicker than a regular person may. Master Thrower (T5): ~~This person has virtually mastered their capabilities with throwing weapons. These weapons can be thrown at the speeds of a bullet, and are able to penetrate almost every material that exists, except for diamond and any material stronger than that. weapon name here User: ~~This individual has the skill to use weapon name here to it’s full potential. They are able to easily contort their fighting style with this weapon. Stringed Weaponry (T2): ~~This is able to string their weaponry with strings that are invisible to those with average eyesight. In doing so, they can retract and manipulate their weapons by moving their fingers. In sunlight, the strings may be visible due to the reflection of light. Taijutsu With Taijutsu, you may only learn one matial arts style per perk level. Example: Tier 1 = One style, Tier 2 = Two styles, Tier 3 = Three styles, Tier 4 = Four styles. The Taijutsu 'Style' perks are Tier 2 in terms of logging time but have strength which depends on your taijutsu level. You may '' '''Beginner Fighter (T1):' ~~This person is a beginner at fighting. They can strike quickly, and know the basic fighting styles. Trained Fighter (T2): ~~This person has been trained in martial arts. They can strike an enemy at high speeds, and know a larger amount of fighting styles. If this person has no clan, they can begin their training to utilize the first two of the eight gates. Boxer (T2): ~~This person can punch much faster and harder than the norm after changing their stance. Having trained in the art of kickboxing for many years, they have the clear advantage in hand to hand combat. Note: Perk power increases with Taijutsu perk. Kickboxer (T2): ~~This person is beyond competent when performing kicks, sweeps and other feats using their legs. They have trained in the art of kickboxing for a long time, enabling them to increase their damage and trip foes with relative ease when in their kickboxing stance. Note: Perk power increases with Taijutsu perk. Street Fighter (T2): ~~This person is a street fighter. Their nature is rough, and this is backed up by their abnormal fighting style. Some might call it dirty, however the end result of a battle with this style involved is usually a win for the user. This person hits hard and use more complex parts of their body, including their elbows; enabling them to perform painful chain combos. Note: Perk power increases with Taijutsu perk. You are not like Ryu or Ken. Judoist (T2): ~~This person has trained in judo for a long time, enabling them to flip their opponents with ease. When fighting this person, it is common that the tables are turned, literally. Reversals and the sort are easy for this person and they can seemingly exit hand to hand battles unscathed. Note: Perk power increases with Taijutsu perk. A high tier strength perk may not be required to flip people due to the style somewhat being about balance. A good RP, however, is required. Jiu-Jitsu (T2): ~~This person uses one of the oldest styles of japanese martial arts, Jiu-jitsu. They are able to get their opponents into multiple locks using either their legs or their arms, and have the ability to ground them. Note: Perk power increases with Taijutsu perk. In order to do proper throws, Judo would be required, however mediocre/small throws are fine. Veteran Fighter (T3): ~~This person is the embodiment of brutality. Entering their range is a bad idea. Their strikes blur - though you would only see this if you weren't already knocked out. Due to the speed of these of their attacks, damage is increased. If this person has no clan and their specialization is purely taijutsu, they may begin to learn the fifth and sixth gates of the eight gates. Professional Fighter (T4): ~~This person can strike at speeds that would be considered invisible to the naked eye. This person goes above and beyond the capabilities of most taijutsu practitioners, able to block any close range strikes and counter efficiently. If this person has no clan and their specialization is purely taijutsu, they can begin to learn the fifth and sixth gates of the eight gates. Taijutsu Master (T5): ~~This person has fists that can no longer be seen once they come to strike, blurring out of vision to pack a powerful punch! They are the epitome of taijutsu specialists, having knowledge of every known fighting style to exist. If this person has no clan, and is a Taijutsu spec, they can begin to learn the final two gates! Kenjutsu Basic Swordplay (T1): ~~This person has the basic knowledge of swordplay, able to utilize the capabilities of the sword with a small amount of skill. Trained Swordsman (T2): ~~This person is trained well in the art of the sword. They can perform advanced arts of swordplay and can unsheathe their sword slightly faster than a normal person can (as well as swing it faster).. Expert Swordsman (T3): ~~This person's bladework is to be feared. Their sword may blur once swung, and their strikes can prove lethal even to those of relatively high durability. Solid material such as rock may be sliced by this person if they are strong enough (T2 STR Required). Professional Swordsman (T4): ~~The sword wielded by this person is no longer considered a sword, but an extension of their arm and body. Their slicing power and speed are beyond comprehension, able to slash through most armour including samurai armor. With the appropiate strength, they can even slice through fairly sturdy metal! Note: T3 Strength for cutting through metal. Master Swordsman (T5): ~~This person's sword is no longer seen once swung. It blurs out of the opponents vision, able to easily slash through rocks, and metals if they have the appropiate strength. It’s a death defying task to match against this person’s skill. Akimbo (T3): ~~This person has the ability to use two blades without injuring themselves. This gives them the advantage when it comes to close range fights, as the opponent has two blades to worry about, rather than one. Medical Medical Student (T1): ~~This person has a basic understanding about the human body and can perform basic treatments on patients. They are unable to do any kind of operations, knowing that they will immediately fail. With this knowledge they can begin to learn the Shosen technique. Doctor (T2): ~~This individual can easily treat their patients and can perform simple operations such as stitching. They have a decent understanding of the human anatomy and can learn other medical techniques, such as poison extraction. Surgeon (T3): ~~This individual has proven themself in the medical field, easily being able to perform complex operations on their patients! At this level, the individual can learn Oukashou. Hospital Head (T4): ~~This person has the skill of a regular hospital head, able to effortlessly performe any operation, and has some skill in performing transplants to a certain degree. At this level, this person can learn how to form the Yin Seal, and the jutsu that are dervied from it. Geneticist (T5): ~~This person has achieved their maximum capabilities in the medical field. They are able to splice DNA and form new species of sorts. This also means that they can perform transplants with ease, and even modify current transplants in various ways. Puppeteers Rookie Puppeteer (T1): ~~This person understands the basics of puppetry and can create puppets that perform minimal actions with smaller bodies than humans. Note: Can only use one puppet (Not human) and their creations can have two basic functions Trained Puppeteer (T2): ~~This person has been trained in the art of puppetry and can create slightly more advanced puppets, as well as human sized creations. Note: Can only use three puppets (One human sized) and their creations can have three basic functions. Expert Puppeteer (T3): ~~This person has incredible skill with puppets, easily being able to create human sized puppets and even giant puppets. Note: Can only use five puppets (One large puppet) and their creations can have seven basic functions. Puppet Master (T4): ~~This person is able to effortlessly make puppets of any size or shape, giving it the most basic functions to the most advanced. Their skill with puppets can be considered as one of the best in the shinobi world. Note: Can use up to ten puppets (Three large puppets) and their creations can have up to ten functions of the creator’s choice. Human Puppetry (T5): ~~This person has gone where almost no other puppeteer has gone before. They can create a puppet body out of dead corpses and utilize the corpse’s Kekkei Genkai and previous skills. They can even turn themselves into a puppet if desired. Turning themselves into a puppet also gives the user the choice to learn the hundred puppet technique! Level-Up! (T3): ~~This person has gained the ability to create large mechanical puppets, rivalling the size of summoning animals. With this comes reduced speed, however their puppets are destructive in their nature. Fan user First Moon (T1): ~~This person is capable of utilizing the first moon of their war fan, allowing them to glide freely through the air and manipulate the wind at basic levels. Note: Requires T1 Fuuton Training Second Moon (T2): ~~This person can utilize their second moon, allowing them to conjure up small whirlwinds and large gusts of wind. They can also freely manipulate where the wind goes once used. Note: Requires T2 Fuuton Training Third Moon (T3): ~~This individual has evolved throughout their fan use so far to utilize the strongest moon of the weapon. They can conjure large scale tornados in their location and even cause large blunt damage on their opponent with their wind. This also allows the user to quickly draw their fan within the blink of an eye. Note: Requires T3 Fuuton Training Fan Master (T4): ~~This person has achieved the maximum capability with the fan, allowing them to conjure many large scale tornados at a time and even blow down forests with a single wave of their fan. Note: Requires T4 Fuuton Training Sickle-Style (T3): ~~This person is able to summon weasels from dipping blood across their war fan, these weasels able to help the user add a ‘cutting edge’ to their fighting style! Their wind is much more deadly than normal wind, able to slice up anything In it’s path. Note: Requires Second Moon and the Sickle Weasel summon. Barrier Specialist As barrier ninjutsu (kekkai ninjutsu) was not really a significant specialisation in the series, the jutsu for this spec will most likely have to be custom jutsu (made by you). Barrier Rookie (T1): ~~ This person is able to erect small barriers for a limited amount of time, protecting them against weak elemental attacks, weaponry, and low level physical attacks. Creating a barrier uses a lot of chakra at this stage. Blockade Creator (T2): ~~ This person is able to erect medium-sized barriers for an extended period of time, protecting them and another against slightly stronger elemental attacks, weaponry, and physical attacks. Creating a barrier uses less chakra at this stage (though still a considerable amount). Their barriers may allow certain chakra signatures to pass, whilst preventing others; be it just by blocking or burning. Palisade Preacher (T3): ~~ This person is able to erect large barriers for a lengthened amount of time, protecting them and others against stronger elemental attacks, weaponry, and physical attacks. Creating a barrier uses much less chakra at this stage. Barriers may also be placed in areas and kept there, provided the user has the chakra to maintain them. Their barriers may allow certain chakra signatures to pass, whilst preventing others; be it just by blocking or burning. Furthermore, invisibility may be granted to these barriers, fooling even the most well trained eye. Bulwark Architect (T4): ~~This person is able to erect colossal barriers for an unknown amount of time, protecting them and a cluster of others against the most immense elemental attacks, weaponry, and physical attacks. Creating a barrier uses little chakra at this stage. Barriers may also be placed in areas and kept there, provided the user has the chakra to maintain them. Their barriers may allow certain chakra signatures to pass, whilst preventing others; be it just by blocking or burning. Furthermore, invisibility may be granted to these barriers, fooling even the most well trained eye. They may even cast barriers around others, trapping them or protecting them. Tampering with someone elses barrier is also possible at this level. Note: In order to cast barriers around someone else, you must have the jutsu to do so. Indestructable Walls (T5): ~~This person is to create barriers of a whole new level. Granted all the previous abilities (control over entering and exiting, burning, invisibility), this person has the ability to warp projectiles and people with their barriers. Be it from country to country, or from a battlefield to a safe haven, provided there is a barrier they've put up beforehand, teleporting there by walking through their barrier is simple as. These barriers can block any attacks, or beings, big or small. Once you're caught in this person's barriers, there's no escaping them. Note: Fuuinjutsu required. Misc Anatomist (T3): ~~This person is an anatomist, obsessed and deeply involved with the anatomies of most beings. Due to this, provided they have advanced eyesight, they may pin-point organs and vital points on a person's body from afar.